Soy Así
by Milizhiitah-chan8612
Summary: Como te sentirías si tus hermanas te dicen que tienes que cambiar solo para agradar a alguien. Eso le pasa a Akane un día al llegar a su casa.


**Soy Así**

El siguiente fic ha sido creado con ningún fin lucrativo.

Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos sino de la famosa RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Datos:

**_blablabla: pensamientos_**

_Blablabla: canción_

Blablabla: dialogo

* * *

Era una bella mañana en Nerima, hasta que…

Akane: Apúrate baka, que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa

Ranma: Ya cállate, que el único que tiene la culpa de todo esto es ese pervertido de Happosai

Kasumi: Ranma-kun, Akane-chan se estan olvidando su almuerzo

Akane: No te preocupes, que hoy salimos a las 12 por la clausura

Ranma (gritando): Ya vámonos Akane

Akane: Hai...

* * *

**12:03**

"Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, hasta que llego el momento de la clausura del año escolar"

Profesor: …Y asi queridos alumnos, queremos culminar este año escolar esperando que al cruzar por ultima vez las puertas de este instituto, grandes oportunidades se les presenten, y ustedes las sepan aprovechar. Ahora si alumnos solo me queda agregar que todos nosotros les deseamos que el futuro siempre les sonría a todos ustedes…

(Sonido de aplausos)

Ranma "Gritando y corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba su prometida": Akane

Akane "Parando en seco": ¿Que pasa Ranma?

Ranma: Dejaste tu cuaderno en el salon "Entregandole el cuaderno"

Akane: Se me había olvidado, no se que haría si pierdo este cuaderno...muchas gracias Ranma "Ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa"

Ranma "Sonrojado": De nada. Oye Akane...

Akane: Dime

Ranma "Jugando con sus pulgares": Etto, como ya acabamos las clases, yo quería saber si quieres ir conmigo esta noche al c...

Voz "Interrumpiendo": Akane…

Akane: ¿Qué sucede Yuca?

Yuca: Akane, tienes algo que hacer esta noche

Akane: Creo que no, ¿porque preguntas?

Yuca: Lo que sucede es que como ya se terminaron las clases, las chicas y yo queríamos ir a celebrar a un karaoke

Akane: Claro, no hay problema

Ranma "Interrumpiendo": Akane, veo que estas muy ocupada, asi que yo me voy adelantando a la casa

Akane: Por favor espérame en el parque que tengo que hacerte una pregunta

Ranma "Alejándose": Si, como sea

Yuca: Akane, crees que nos podrías hacer un favor

Akane: ¿Cuál?

Yuca: Lo que pasa es que las chicas y yo queremos oír tus canciones

Akane "Nerviosa": ¿De que canciones hablas?

Yuca: De esas canciones que has estado escribiendo

Akane "Nerviosa": Yo no he escrito nada

Yuca "En tono irónico": Aja, y esto no es Nerima, sino Perú…

Akane "Siguiendo el juego de Yuca": ¿A si?, y yo ni enterada, entonces porque no aprovechamos y vamos a visitar Machu Picchu...

Yuca: Jajaja…muy gracioso. Akane, no intentes engañarme, si yo he visto el cuadernillo que tienes, y tengo que decirte que tus canciones

son maravillosas, nos harías el favor de cantar en el Pub dos canciones

Akane: Si digo que no seguirás insistiendo

Yuca: Si

Akane "Resignada": Esta bien

Yuca: Gracias Akane, eres la mejor, le diré a las chicas que…

Akane: Pero con una condición

Yuca: ¿Cuál?

Akane: Ustedes cantaran conmigo

Yuca: Trato hecho, entonces nos vemos en casa de Sayuri a las 7:00

Akane: ¿A que Karaoke vamos a ir?

Yuca: Es uno que recién acaban de inaugurar, se llama **Karaoke Pub Cimarrón**

Akane: Pero, ¿Nos dejaran cantar?

Yuca "Alejándose": De eso no te preocupes, que nosotras nos haremos cargo de eso

Akane "Alejándose": OK, entonces nos vemos en la noche

(Lo que Akane y Yuca no percibieron fue que alguien las estaba observando)

Voz: Mmm, nos es muy importante esta información, pero hallare la forma de sacarle provecho a esta situación…jajaja

* * *

Ranma "Pateando una lata de refresco": Tonta Akane, y yo que quería invitarte al cine…

Voz: Ranma, espérame…

Ranma: ¿Akane?

Akane "Recuperando su respiracion normal": Disculpa por hacerte esperar, pero Yuca me pidió un favor…

Ranma "Molesto": No te preocupes, que de todos modos no tardaste demasiado

Akane: ¿Y bien?

Ranma "Serio": ¿Qué cosa?

Akane: ¿Que me estabas diciendo antes que nos interrumpa Yuca?

Ranma "Molesto": Olvídalo, que no era nada importante

Akane: Oye Ranma, ¿Estas molesto?

Ranma "Serio": No

Akane "Mirándolo fijamente": Pues no parece

Ranma "Casi gritando": Que no, además porque estaría molesto, solo porque me ignoraste mientras te hacia una pregunta

Akane "Casi gritando": No me grites, además te acabo de pedir que me repitas tu pregunta

Ranma "Gritando": No estoy gritando, y porque te tengo que repetir las cosas

Akane "Gritando": Porque si, puedes dejar de gritarme

Ranma "Gritando": Que no estoy gritando

Akane "Gritando": Que si

Ranma "Gritando": Que no

Akane "Gritando": Que si

Ranma "Gritando": Que no…no se porque sigo peleando con una marimacho, poco femenina, cuerpo de ladrillo, que no sabe cocinar y que es torpe para todo

Akane "Casi llorando": ¿A si?, entonces porque no te vas con Shampoo o con Ukyo, ya que ellas son perfectas para ti

Ranma: Tienes razón, porque a pesar de todo ellas si son mujeres no como tu, que con tu fuerza de gorila mas pareces un hombre que una mujer

Akane "Con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos": Ranma no baka (Mandándolo a volar hacia el otro extremo de Tokio)

Ranma "Gritando, mientras surcaba los cielos": Akane kawaikune

Akane "Llorando": ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, ¿Por qué sus palabras causan este sufrimiento en mi?

Voz: Porque a pesar de todo tu lo amas

Akane "Poniéndose en pose de combate aun con las lágrimas en los ojos": ¿Quién esta allí?

"Apareciendo una niña de unos 6 años"

Niña: Disculpa si te asuste, pero sus gritos me llamaron la atención. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Akane: Si, no te preocupes…mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: Soy Noriko

Akane "Arrodillandose": ¿Noriko?, que coincidencia, mi mamá también se llama asi, hasta te pareces a ella físicamente. Bueno pues mucho gusto Noriko, mi nombre es Akane

Noriko: ¿Y donde esta ella?

Akane: ¿Quién?

Noriko: Tu mamá

Akane: Ella se encuentra descansando en el cielo

Noriko: Entonces deja de llorar

Akane: ¿Qué?

Noriko "Secándole las lágrimas y abrazándole": Yo pienso que a tu mamá no le hubiera gustado verte llorar, asi que pon una linda sonrisa en tu rostro

Akane "Sonriendo": Muchas gracias Noriko. Sabes, de verdad te pareces mucho a ella

Noriko (Si supieras la verdad Akane-chan): No quisiera ser entrometida, pero ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?

Akane: Lo que pasa es que cuando el me estaba haciendo una pregunta yo lo ignore. Luego, cuando le pregunte si estaba enojado, el empezó a gritar, asi que yo tambien me puse a gritarle. Después el comenzó a insultarme, y yo lo mande a volar

Noriko: ¿Sus insultos te hacen sentir muy mal?

Akane: ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Noriko: Luego te lo diré, pero respóndeme con toda sinceridad. ¿Sus insultos te hacen sentir muy mal?

Akane "Triste": Si

Noriko: Cada vez que la vez con otra chica, ¿Sientes celos?

Akane "Triste": Si

Noriko: Y si te protege, te trata bien, o te dice cosas lindas, ¿Sientes una inmensa alegría?

Akane: Si

Noriko "Sonriendo": Me da la impresión que es amor

Akane: Pues a mi parecer, es más un sufrimiento que amor

Noriko: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Akane: Porque el amar debe ser un sentimiento mutuo. Y yo le quiero, pero el no me quiere a mi

Noriko ¿Segura?

Akane: Si, hasta creo que me odia. Porque a Shampoo y a Ukyo las trata mucho mejor que a mi. A ellas si las quiere

Noriko: Las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan

Akane: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Noriko: Digamos que me lo contó un pajarillo…asi que no te preocupes mas por eso

Akane: Parece fácil

Noriko "Rebuscando en su maleta": Y lo es…lo encontré

Akane: ¿Qué cosa?

Noriko "Sosteniendo 2 sobres de distintos colores": Esto…Akane, quiero que te lleves estos sobres

Akane "Recibiendo los sobres": ¿Por qué me los das a mí?

Noriko "Sonriendo": Porque te servirán de algo

Akane "Distraída": ¿A si?

Noriko: Si, pero tienes que abrir el azul cuando estés sola en tu cuarto, y el rojo ábrelo a las 11:30 de la noche

Akane "Distraída": Esta bien

Noriko: Akane, ya me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho y mándale muchos saludos de mi parte a toda tu familia, en especial a tu papá

Soun…"Alejándose"

Akane "Distraída": Si claro… "Volviendo en si" Noriko ¿Tu conoces a mi papá?...ya no esta, será mejor que yo también me vaya…

"Dirigiéndose a su casa"

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo la modificación de este fic, no he cambiado la idea central de este fic, porque fue mi primita quien me dio la dio "También porque le prometí que usaria su idea"

**De Mili-chan8612**

**Para los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo. Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


End file.
